


One Shot: A Very Tropical Christmas

by brownskinsugarplum76



Series: Maggie_and_Robert [4]
Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Breasts, British, Celebrations, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Christmas Special, Christmas Vacation, Concerts, F/M, Holidays, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Kissing, Large Cock, Licking, Love, Mistletoe, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, One Shot, Orgasm, Outdoor Sex, Rainforests, Reunions, Rock Stars, Romance, Shower Sex, Showers, Surprises, Touring, Tree Houses, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownskinsugarplum76/pseuds/brownskinsugarplum76
Summary: OK… I hope you agree with me that better late than never is a good thing. ☺️ This is a Christmas Maggie/Robert story that takes place after the events I’m writing up in Eye of the Storm, soon after Maggie and Robert have gotten back from their separate tours. Robert has a special Christmas surprise that he thinks is well deserved for Maggie, after her success on the road. There’s a good mix of fluff and NSFW smut. Happy belated holidays!
Relationships: Robert Plant/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Maggie_and_Robert [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287869
Kudos: 7





	One Shot: A Very Tropical Christmas

“We’re almost there!” Robert was excited. Too excited. The suspension bridge jostled a little harder as he sped up his gait from his usual regal stroll.

Maggie was glad the walk was coming to an end, although the beauty of the lush jungle environment was a good distraction.

Brightly colored birds darted in and out of the variety of trees that closed tightly to either side of the bridge, all the while singing songs of joy to live in an undisturbed paradise. She breathed in the strong scent of tropical flowers and rich soil which, when coupled with the humidity that hung thickly in the air, gave the experience a dream-like quality.

She told herself she’d have to come back later with her camera so she could remember it all well into the future. Without exactly knowing what Robert had in mind, it was already a dream come true.

A few days before, Robert, grinning from ear to ear, confessed to Maggie that he had booked a special getaway for them. Robert succeeded in not blurting out the details, and Maggie was unable to get him to divulge any information after plying him with her repertoire of romantic tricks. Robert was committed to giving Maggie a big Christmas surprise.

After stepping off the bridge and emerging from the tree-lined gravel path, they stood before a multi-level treehouse. Maggie gasped. Robert had caught her admiring photos of this exact place in an issue of Look magazine right before she left on her tour.

He sat their bags down while he fished the key out of his shorts pocket. “Surprise and Merry Christmas! Welcome to our jungle hideaway.”

“Robert! My goodness, you remembered!”

“I’m always paying attention, love, even when you think I’m just ogling your–”

Maggie’s lips were on his before he could finish his sentence.

***

Once inside, the lovers explored the home, examining the wicker furniture in the living room, the large, mosquito net-covered four-poster bed in the bedroom, and the oversized claw-foot tub in the bathroom. For the next week they would indulge their senses and their fantasies in natural luxury.

“There’s also an outdoor shower, you know…” Robert hinted as they took the last of their things out of their suitcases. He stepped closer to Maggie and kissed her while his embrace changed to hands on a mission to remove her clothes.

“We could check it out now. There’s nothing else to do, I suppose…” She murmured and raised Robert’s t-shirt over his head.

“Well, there is one thing I’d like to do first…” He scooped Maggie into his arms and walked her to the bed.

***

The shower was a welcome experience after their indoor tryst. The open-air stall was surrounded by a dense array of trees and flowering shrubs for privacy. Two waterfall shower heads gently rained down from above, and smooth tiles in shades of blue and green made up the floor.

Maggie and Robert alternated bathing and arousing each other with lusty caresses. Being outdoors in the verdant rainforest of Costa Rica gave their togetherness a more primal edge.

“Wait here a tick,” Robert said, ending his embrace of Maggie and smoothing her hair out of her face. “There’s a present I want you to open now.”

"OK. I’ll be here.”

She remained under the shower head while she waited for Robert to return. She closed her eyes. By their songs, she could distinguish at least four different kinds of birds flying around. Her attention melted into the sounds of the tropical forest and she relaxed even more.

She smiled to herself. Robert knew exactly what she needed after her time away on the road. She loved the outdoors just as much as he did, and the resort was sure to make the tour a distant memory. Not that she didn’t enjoy learning several of the band’s shows were sold out, or having to spend extra time signing autographs before retreating in the van, or hearing the hearty cheers that greeted them at the clubs for after-parties. All of that went better than she imagined. But she missed Robert.

She had grown accustomed to being his live-in partner, and she needed more than the couple of nights that he was able to come to her shows. Both of their bands were finished touring and had no plans to start recording just yet, so he was looking forward to returning to Malibu and their quiet life.

“Your sexy Santa has arrived, darlin’.”

Maggie opened her eyes as Robert’s cheerful return interrupted her thoughts. She stepped out of the shower spray toward him.

He presented a small box, about the size of an 8-track.

“This isn’t a copy of Presence, is it?”

His face screwed up in mock consternation. “I assure you it’s something new that you’ll like. Though it is a bit of a selfish present.”

“Classic Robert… OK, sexy Santa, let’s get this over with.”

“Yes, let’s. I can’t wait to use it!” The side of his mouth curled into a devilish smirk.

Maggie ripped the wrapping paper off of the box.

After removing the lid, she stared at the sprig of plant that was spruced up with a red velvet bow.

“You horny devil…” Maggie was not surprised to see mistletoe lying in wait in the box.

Robert grasped it and discarded the box, held it over her, and leaned in for a kiss.

“Merry Christmas, my love.”

Robert’s lips felt warm against Maggie’s, which had been cooled by the stream of water on her face. He rested his hands on her shoulders while he slowly tongued inside her mouth.

Maggie felt like she was melting as the kiss went on. Her need for Robert was heightened, along with her senses, by knowing she was outside on a balmy day with the sun rays and occasional breeze coursing over her naked skin. They had enjoyed a similar scenario at Robert’s house many times, but being at the unfamiliar vacation destination made her feel much more alive.

“Let’s head back here,” Robert said, leading her under the shower.

Robert backed Maggie against the smooth stones of the shower facade, and they kissed some more. Then his lips traveled down her chin and neck. The sensation of Robert’s hot tongue made Maggie weak.

He licked down to her breasts and held one while he licked and sucked its nipple to life. She arched against the wall and let her hands glide up and down Robert’s back, thanks to the slickness of the streaming water. “Robert, that feels so good…” Her murmur segued into a yelp when Robert tugged at her nipple with his mouth while his fingers made inflammatory contact with her throbbing clit.

After a few moments of Maggie’s bucking and wailing against his fingering, Robert gave her breasts a squeeze and then cradled her back. He moved her hair from her ear and whispered. “Turn around for me, love? I want to feel that gorgeous ass while I’m inside of you.”

Maggie could barely make contact with Robert’s lust-glazed eyes because hers were equally heavy in the heat of the moment. She kissed him one more time before turning around and arching for Robert’s entry.

Robert groaned as he connected intimately with Maggie. She moaned as his hardness teased her with a promise of powerful release.

She met his thrusting with the hungry motions of her body, milking him slowly. The water felt a little warmer, and she realized that Robert had adjusted the shower while her back was to him.

His large hands gripped her waist, and the water splashed in time with their movement. Her moans deepened as the sensations of Robert’s love continued to wear away her control.

Over time, her cries blended in perfect harmony with the birds’ songs and Robert added his groans to the environmental sounds. He gripped Maggie’s ass tighter as the tunnel vision of climax slowly descended upon him.

“Fuck, Maggie. So wet… So soft… You always take such good care of me…”

She wailed and arched more. “Your dick… So big… I love how you take me…” “Shit…” Robert was overwhelmed by the tightness of Maggie’s core. His cock was beyond sensitive.

The sensation of their beating hearts was overpowered by the primal throb of their bodies. Each caress or stroke of Robert’s sex was intoxicating, addicting. They knew it couldn’t last forever, but they desperately wished it would.

A shiver snaked its way through Maggie’s body and she tensed against the wall, eyes closed, until the full climax exploded into a long stream of exquisite pulsation. She gasped and her rapid breath flooded her body with much-needed air.

“Fuck. Fuck! I’m right behind you!” Robert announced his orgasm as his noises became wordless with the insistent coursing of his seed.

Maggie turned around and kissed him. “Robert… I’ve never been happier on Christmas. This place is amazing. You… You were amazing.”

“We were amazing,” Robert corrected. “Every time, I’m convinced more and more that our bodies were made for each other. You’re the best, love.”

Robert kissed Maggie and walked her to a blanket on the lawn near the house. They lay next to each other in cuddling bliss, warmed by the tropical sun.


End file.
